


Kings of Gotham

by coppercowries



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fan Art, Fanart, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 08:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19390627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coppercowries/pseuds/coppercowries
Summary: Sometimes the boys have to strut.I'm moving my art here from tumblr.





	Kings of Gotham




End file.
